The invention relates to a novel clamping device applicable especially, but not exclusively, to an electrolytic treatment assembly.
In numerous treatment processes it is necessary to ensure a secure and effective clamping of a movable part against a fixed part. This is the case in particular in processes for electrolytic treatment of metallic pieces through which an electric current must pass.
Numerous clamping devices have been proposed which use mechanical, magnetic, electromagnetic energy etc. In numerous cases these known devices necessitate an external energy supply (electric cables, pneumatic pipes, etc.) and do not ensure an efficacious and adequate clamping, especially when the object is to establish an electric contact in an assembly immersed in an electrolytic bath.